


Thunder In Our Hearts, Baby

by debarouchi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve surprises Danny with a treat but gets the surprise of his life when he find Danny in bed with Kono. Kono and Catherine prove the boys need them in their lives, by helping them discover how they really feel about each other. (Happy McDanno ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder In Our Hearts, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Slight het with Danny and Kono. Very mild and didn't squick my het factor. Events from season 2 finale mentioned. Title taken from lyrics of Running Up That Hill - Placebo who covered Kate Bush's original song.

Title: Thunder In Our Hearts, Baby  
Beta: [](http://audeamus22.livejournal.com/profile)[**audeamus22**](http://audeamus22.livejournal.com/) Thanks for the amazingly quick work ♥  
Pairing: Steve/Danny, Danny/Kono, Catherine, past Steve/Catherine  
Rating: R  
Wordcount: 2225  
Disclaimer: This fun stuff only happens in my mind, if it _does_ happen in real life then the boys aren’t telling us about it! :(

Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a treat but gets the surprise of his life when he find Danny in bed with Kono. Kono and Catherine prove the boys need them in their lives, by helping them discover how they really feel about each other. (Happy McDanno ending)

Notes: Slight het with Danny and Kono. Very mild and didn't squick my het factor. Events from season 2 finale mentioned. Title taken from lyrics of Running Up That Hill - Placebo.

Thunder In Our Hearts, Baby

Steve can’t breathe. He gasps, tries to talk but he can’t. He’s speechless. If Danny wasn’t curled up in bed around Kono he would surely be amused.

He drops the bag of malasadas and turns around, closes the door of Danny’s apartment and drives away.

~~~~~

When he reaches HQ, he sits in the car park before he starts the truck again and drives home. He can’t go in there. Chin might be there, taking a much needed break from the hospital, and Steve is having enough trouble dealing with his own pain; he can’t deal with Chin’s right now.

He goes through the process of unlocking the house automatically, keying in the security alarm - Danny’s birth date - and locking the door behind him. The phone in his pocket rings and he ignores it. Instinctively he knows it will be Danny and he can’t deal with him right now. The image of Danny’s hand on Kono’s hip, separated from her skin by only the thin sheet, floats into his brain and he can’t shake it away. No. He can’t deal with Danny now.

Maybe ever again.

~~~~~

Kono sits up in bed, the sheet pressed to her chest and frowns. “Shit,” she mutters.

“Yeah. Shit.” Danny is leaning against the wall, wearing only boxers, and staring at the familiar bag sitting on his floor.

“You better call him.”

“Already tried.” Danny crosses his arms and slowly walks towards the bag.

“It’s not a bomb, brah.” Kono gives him a small smile when he looks up. “You look like you’re afraid of pastry.”

“I am.”

Kono leans forward, grinning. “No. You’re scared of what he’s going to say.”

“Maybe it wasn’t him?”

Kono snorts then breaks into laughter. “You’re not that stupid, Danny. You know it was him. And you’re scared of what he’s going to do about it.”

“He doesn’t own me.”

Kono arches an eyebrow and leans back against the headboard.

“No. Really. He doesn’t. It’s none of his business.”

“You trying to convince me or yourself?”

“Shit.” Danny drags a hand over his face. “Maybe we should go in.”

“To HQ?” Kono shakes her head. “He won’t be there.”

Danny sighs. “Why not?”

Kono takes a deep breath. “Danny. He’s going to be licking his wounds. He’ll be at his place.”

“Why?”

“You’re not serious.” Kono stares at him for a long moment before she gasps. “Oh my God.”

“What?” Danny shudders under her intense gaze. “Why the hell are you looking at me like that?”

“You don’t know,” Kono breathes. She slides from the bed, wearing a tank top and her panties. “How can you not know that he’s in love with you?”

Danny pales. “That’s not fair, Kono.”

“Not fair?”

“You know how I feel about him. You told me last night that you saw the way I looked at him.”

“Oh, Danny.” Kono moves gracefully across the room to hug Danny tight. “I’m not being cruel, brah. I thought you knew.”

Danny presses a kiss to her forehead then steps away. “You’re wrong. He has Cath.”

“You two are so obvious,” Kono says patiently. “We all thought you’d acknowledged how you felt but chose not to act on it.”

“All?” Danny echoes, flinching. “You’ve talked about this?”

Kono shrugs. “Sorry. Chin and I, we just want you both to be happy. Cath came to us when she was assigned to Pearl.”

“Oh God,” Danny mumbles. He turns away, covering his face with his hands. “Our team has discussed _our_ feelings. Fuck.”

“Hey. Come on. It’s not that bad.”

Danny snorts. “I love you, Kono. But yeah. It is that bad.”

Kono checks her phone, expression sad when there are no messages or missed calls. She pulls on her denim cutoffs and sits on the end of the bed. “What are you going to tell him?”

“That we were drunk? Lonely?”

“Yeah. Both true.” Kono reaches out and touches Danny’s thigh to get his attention away from the abandoned malasada bag. “I think you also need to be very clear about the fact that nothing happened.”

“That’s not exactly true,” Danny says quietly.

“It was a kiss and a little drunken groping.” Kono stands. “ _Ohana_. We were just supporting each other.”

“Is that what you guys call it here?” Danny gives her a tense smile.

“Since Malia got hurt and Cath arrived things have been... different. Harder. I’ve lost Adam. I need Chin but he’s too guilt ridden over choosing his wife. He won’t come anywhere near me. You need Steve, I can see how hard this fight with Rachel is for you. He’s too distracted by Cath’s presence to see how much you need him.”

“You’re right.” Danny pulls on a pair of old jeans. He finally picks up the bag and sniffs appreciatively. “I should go and find him.”

“Yeah. You should. But put a t-shirt on first, yeah?”

Danny looks down at himself and nods. “Yeah. You coming?”

“You’re crazy if you think I’m going near him until you two have talked.” Kono picks up her keys and phone. She leans in to kiss Danny’s cheek. “Talk to him.”

Danny grips her shoulder as she passes. “Mahalo.”

“Right back atya.” Kono waves as she strides from the apartment.

“Time to face the music,” Danny mutters to himself. He pushes a hand impatiently through his hair and picks up his own phone and keys.

~~~~~

Steve stares at the ocean. What normally calms him today only makes him restless and desperate with the need to hurt someone. His heart is racing in his chest, probably the rush of adrenaline but it feels like his heart is trying to beat right out of his chest.

Danny and Kono. Kono and Danny.

How did it even happen? _When_ did it happen?

“Steve?”

Catherine is standing next to him and he didn’t even hear her come into the house. He drags a hand across his face and tries to force a smile.

“What’s happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I’m fine.” Steve turns away and goes to the fridge, instinctively reaching for a beer.

Catherine watches him before she takes a seat at the table. “How long have we known each other?”

“What?” Steve frowns. “Why would you ask me that?”

“After all these years I know when you lie to me. I don’t like it when people I love lie to me.”

“Okay. I’m not fine.” Steve slumps beside her and takes a long swallow of his beer.

“Tell me why you’re drinking beer at this time of the morning. Is the team okay? Oh God. Is it Malia?”

“No. She’s still hanging on.” Steve sighs. “It’s Danny.”

“Of course it’s Danny.” Catherine grins and sits back, crossing her arms. “What’s your man done now?”

Steve looks at her, frowning. “My man?” he echoes. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I think you know exactly what it means. Now tell me what he’s done to get you so worked up.”

“Kono.” Steve laughs bitterly.

Catherine arches an eyebrow. “You want to explain yourself, sailor?”

“Danny and Kono.”

“No.” Catherine shakes her head. “No way. That’s not possible.”

“It’s possible. I just saw them in bed together.”

Catherine gasps, reaching across to take Steve’s hand. “Oh, honey. I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t understand, Cath. She’s like a sister to us.”

“I know Danny’s in love with you but maybe he has feelings for her too.”

Steve pulls away, sitting stiffly. “In love with me?”

Catherine rolls her eyes. “You say that like you don’t know it.”

Steve stares at her silently. He doesn’t move until the front door opens and Danny calls out his name.

“Oh. Shit,” Catherine whispers. “You didn’t know.”

“Steve? Oh. Cath. Hi.”

Catherine stands, pressing a kiss to Steve’s temple. “Talk to him,” she says softly.

“I can come back later,” Danny says, not making eye contact with either of them.

“No. You stay. I was about to take off anyway.” Catherine gives Danny a small smile as she passes, quickly making her way through the house.

“Steve? You left these,” Danny says, putting the bag on the table. “Can I sit down?”

The questions breaks Steve out of his state and he looks up, frowning at the odd question. “Of course you can.”

Danny shrugs. He sits down. “I didn’t know if you’d want me here.”

“After you dragged yourself out of bed, the least I can do is let you sit down.”

Danny flinches, cheeks heating. “Okay. So it’s going to be like that.”

“Like what? What do you want me to say, Daniel? That I’m okay with this?”

“This? There is no _this_.”

“Bullshit,” Steve growls. He pushes away from the table and prowls around the kitchen. “How long have you two been going behind my back?”

“Hang on a minute,” Danny says angrily. He stands and pushes a finger into Steve’s chest. “We’ve done nothing wrong.”

Steve laughs. It’s cold and harsh. “You fucked Kono.”

“No. I didn’t.”

“What did I just walk in on then?”

“Two friends. Comforting each other.”

“Comfort,” Steve says, eyes gone dark with anger. “You know what. You don’t need to justify yourself to me. Get out.”

“You want me to leave? With things like this?” Danny steps closer and holds Steve’s gaze. “We got drunk. There may have been some kissing. That’s it.”

“You kissed her? You expect me to believe that’s why you were in bed together?”

“I don’t give a damn what you believe. I’m just telling you the truth.”

“The truth? The truth is that Cath just told me you’re in love with me but I just found you in bed with Kono. What am I supposed to make of that?”

Danny stumbles back. He takes a harsh breath and turns away. “Make what you fucking want of it.”

“You don’t walk away from me. Not now,” Steve growls. He grabs Danny’s arm, spinning him around. “Tell me the truth. What did you do to her?”

Danny leans in, getting in Steve’s face. “I kissed her. Just like you saw me kiss her at that party.”

“I saw it. I fucking hated it,” Steve says, voice dangerously hard. “I don’t want to see it again. Ever.”

Danny laughs, verging on hysterical. “And what the SEAL wants, he gets. Is that it?”

Steve clamps his hands on Danny’s biceps. “Don’t joke with me, Daniel. Not over this. I can’t do that. I can’t watch you touch anyone else.”

“Why? Tell me why,” Danny says, panting heavily.

“You’re mine. Don’t you understand that? You’re mine and I won’t have you touching anyone else. And if I find you in bed with anyone else except me, you don’t want to know what I’ll do.”

“Tell me,” Danny breathes. He licks his lip and leans closer. “Tell me what you want, Steven.”

“You.” Steve speaks against Danny’s lip. “You belong to me, Danno.”

“What about Cath?”

Steve cups Danny’s nape, thumb stroking across his skin. “Friends. Haven’t been anything more since she’s been back.”

Danny slumps, relieved. “No one else. Promise me.”

Steve kisses him, hot and hungry. “No one else. Ever.”

“Ever.” Danny pushes up, leaning into another kiss. He moans when Steve backs him towards the living room. The kiss doesn’t break until they reach the couch.

“You drive me fucking crazy. You know that?” Steve pushes Danny, following him down to settle on top of him. He tips Danny’s head back and presses hot kisses into his neck.

Danny sighs and brings a hand up to tangle in Steve’s hair. He lets his legs fall open, and Steve instinctively pushes down, rocking their hips together.

“Danno,” Steve mutters it between kisses and nips with sharp white teeth. “Mine.”

“Yeah. Babe. Yours.” Danny thrusts up, desperate for friction against Steve.

Steve takes his mouth again, in a dirty open mouth kiss as they move together.

“Not gonna last,” Danny mutters when they break apart.

“Don’t care. This is just the first round.” Steve braces his hands next to Danny’s head and starts a steady rhythm, thrusting down against him as if he was fucking Danny.

It blows Danny’s mind, just the thought of what it could actually be like to have Steve inside him. He tips his head back and cries out, orgasm hitting him hard.

Steve growls deeply, his own climax triggered by Danny’s. He pants Danny’s name into his skin as he rolls his hips slowly, rocking them through the aftershocks.

“Fuck,” Danny mutters hoarsely. He cards his hand through Steve’s hair, pressing him closer to his throat. “Can’t believe you made me come in my jeans.”

Steve snorts. He sits up, kissing Danny one more time before he stands. “Shower time. Then we’re going to discuss how you will no longer be partnering with Kono and how Cath can spend more time in the office and less in the car with me.”

“Sounds perfect to me, babe.” Danny stands, frowning down at his jeans. “We need to do laundry too.”

Steve laughs happily. “Take it all off. You’re not going to need clothes anytime soon.”

“That sounds even better.” Danny pulls Steve in for a kiss. “And just so you know, Cath was right.”

“Good. Because I feel the same.”

Danny grins, and pulls Steve towards the stairs.

The End.


End file.
